


Not Your Typical Rainy Night

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's waiting for Bones to come back from his shift at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Rainy Night

It was another rainy night in San Francisco. _Enough rain already_ , Jim thinks as he stares out the window looking for the familiar form of his roommate. He’s already set the table, twice now since he wasn’t quite satisfied with the way it looked the first time. “C’mon Bones, where are you, it’s really late.” Jim sighed, then moved his shaking hands to the cold glass of the window.

Bones’ shift at the hospital should have ended at 11pm, but with the rain came accidents and Jim wasn’t surprised that he was late getting back. It was past 1am now and Jim was getting a bit worried. “Of course it had to rain tonight…tonight of all nights.” Jim had spent the last two weeks planning this evening; researching the menu, how he would say what he had been holding back for the last two years.

He’d spent hours in front of their bathroom mirror practicing, “I love you Bones….love you man… God I fucking love you Bones.” He said the words again and again even though the words had taken up permanent residence in his heart years ago, he was still getting used the way they felt in his mouth, on his tongue.

Finally he saw the huddled form of Dr. Leonard McCoy walking quickly toward the front door of their building. Jim went to the oven, pulled out the lasagna and dished out two servings. He also grabbed the salad out of the fridge. He ordered the lights down to 10% and lit the candles on the table. Everything was ready, except Jim. He couldn’t keep the tremor out of his hands, so he shoved them behind his back and into his pockets.  He could hear the soft beeps of Bones entering his security code and the swoosh as the door opened on the dripping form of his best friend.

“Jim, what’s all this?” Bones said, tiredly as he shrugged out of his jacket.

“Dinner, Bones. It’s been a long day.”

“You did all of this for me?” His eyes wandered to the set table with candles.

“For us, Bones.”

“Jim I don’t understand.” Bones rifled a hand through his wet hair.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you and it can’t wait any longer.”

“Okay Jim, is somethin’ the matter, should I be worried?”

“Uhmmm, maybe, I don’t know. Bones, I-”

Bones had walked to Jim, concern etched in his eyes as he put the back of his hand to Jim’s forehead. “Jim, what is it? You’re feeling a bit warm, I’ll get my bag.”

“Bones, no. I’m fine, I’m not sick, least not physically. I love you Bones. I think I have from the very beginning.”

“Well fuck me blue, Jimmy. Y’finally figured it out, did ya?”

“What? Y-you knew?”

“A course I knew darlin, was just waitin’ for you to come to that conclusion on your own.”

“And now that I have?” Jim’s heart was pounding against his rib cage.

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim. “I love you too Jim, more every day.”

Jim hugged him back. “You hungry?”

“For the lasagna or for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny McKirk fic that has been sitting in my unfinished folder since March! I polished it up a bit and here it is!


End file.
